Forced Love
by Christmas-Snowflake
Summary: The Trio have finished Hogwarts, But Voldermort still poses a threat to all the wizarding world, and he has a plan From Draco and Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all, I still haven't decided if I want to write a sequel to Unlock my secret. While I am debating on that subject, I decided to write a new story. It is going to be a bit different from my first Draco/Hermione, so I hope you all bear with me. If you all have any idea's you would like me to try and incorporate into the story please let me know and I will do my best with your suggestions. Also let me know how you feel should there or should there not be a sequel to Unlock my Secrets? You all know the drill I do not own H.P I only own my idea's and plots. Hopefully I am not stealing anyone's idea's.  
  
Christmas-Snowflake  
  
The night was still, No winds were blowing; there wasn't even a faint call of owls in the distance. Ebony canvas was filled with magnificent specs of light; it seemed the whole world was asleep except for one girl. She sat at her window seat looking out into the starry heavens; a sigh was emitted from her pouty lips. "I can't believe we have all graduated, the wizarding world is still in danger and I am stuck here" She whispered to herself. Hermione still had her bushy hair, her know-it-all attitude and was still best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but that didn't change the fact that she was stuck in the muggle world, under Dumbledore's orders for the time being. "Afraid that I'm an easy target because I am muggle born, my ass, I should be helping the order instead of sitting here." Hermione muttered to herself as she slowly got up and went over to her bed, turning down the covers and snuggling under them and quickly falling asleep. Having no knowledge that she would soon play a important role in the upcoming war, that she would soon be a major factor in which side would win and which side would eventually lose.  
  
Outside her window two figures dressed in black cloaks stood watching her, whispering among themselves, "Your sure this is the girl that he wants" The taller of the two figures harshly whispered.  
  
"Yes" The other answered him still looking into the pitch blackness of the room.  
  
"Why would he want a mudblood?" He ask.  
  
"She was the smartest witch in her year, graduated top of her class" the shorter one answered back as he moved closer to the window.  
  
"Are we gonna take her tonight" the tall one ask again.  
  
"No we wait, Give the old coot time to think it was a good idea to send her back to the muggle world" The second one whispered, as he disappeared with a small pop leaving the first to follow.  
  
"Well" A figure asks sitting behind a very expensive maple desk "Where is the girl" he hissed.  
  
"We left her figured we would give it some time let Dumbledore think he made the right decision" The shorter of the two said.  
  
"I didn't order you to think, I told you to capture the girl" The man roared.  
  
"Told you we should have went on and taken her Nott" The taller man hissed at him.  
  
"Oh shut up Flint" Nott spat.  
  
"You will be the one's to explain this to Lord Voldermort." The man hissed standing up from his seat banging his cane on the ground.  
  
"Yes" Both of the other men gulped looking at the proud figure of Lucius Malfoy as they followed him out of his study and to a different wing of the Manor where Lord Voldermort was waiting.  
  
"Well Lucius where is the Girl" Voldermort more or less demanded.  
  
"These two have something they wish to say to you Master." Lucius said pushing in a struggling Nott and Flint.  
  
"We-we thought it was best to leave her a few more days" Nott said in a small weak voice.  
  
"What" Voldermort roared looking at the two "You are my servants meant to do my work, not question it".  
  
"We thought we should make Dumbledore think he made the right choice by sending her back to the muggle world" Flint continued on.  
  
"While it was a good idea you are still going to be punished for disobeying my commands" Voldermort yelled sending a burst of red light at his two henchmen. "You shall bring me the girl tomorrow night" he commanded while they were withering on the floor in pain. "Now Go" The two scurried out of their lords chambers as fast as they could.  
  
"Is everything else ready for her arrival Lucius" Lord Voldermort ask his right hand man.  
  
"Yes Lord, her chambers are ready, the potion is made, and soon she will be on our side." Lucius said his voice filled with glee.  
"How did your son take the news" Voldermort ask.  
  
"Draco at first was not to pleased with the idea of this mudblood becoming his bride, but he now accepts it whole heartedly, knowing it is for the good of our cause." Lucius said.  
  
"Yes we shall kill two birds with one stone my dear Servant, having the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw on our side, and luring Harry Potter to his doom." Voldermort cackled evilly.  
  
"It will be ask you wished" Lucius bowed as he left the room his robes billowing around him. 


	2. forced love chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly, as Hermione woke and smiled to herself. "Today is a brand new day" She thought as she got up and quickly started her morning routine. After Hermione was finished with her shower and dressed she went down stairs to greet her mother and her father. "Mum, Dad" Hermione greeted when she saw them in the kitchen.  
"Good morning Mione, dear" Her mother said as she handed Hermione a plate.  
"Morning Honey" Her father said as Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "I hope you slept well." He added.  
"Like a baby" Hermione said as she filled her plate with sausage and eggs, and took a piece of toast from the center of the table. Hermione said down and started eating when an owl tapped on the kitchen window. Mrs. Granger went and let it in, it flew directly to Hermione. "What have you got for me pig" Hermione said as she reach out to get the letter from the small owls leg. Scanning it quickly "Another week" She cried as she hastily ripped off a piece of toast giving it to the owl, "They expect me to wait another week"  
"What is that honey" Mrs. Granger said a frown upon her features.  
"They want me to wait another week before I join them at the order, just to make sure it is safe" Hermione said shaking her head.  
"Maybe it is for the best Honey, besides I don't really want you going to that war, or whatever it is" Mrs. Granger said looking at her daughter.  
"You don't understand mum, it could mean the end of the muggle world as well as the wizarding world if we don't stop Voldermort soon" Hermione said, "We can't allow him to get anymore followers or to get stronger." She added.  
"Honey I am sure Dumbledore knows what he is doing" Mr. Granger said giving her daughter a smile.  
"Yeah that is what Ron said to" Hermione said as she reach for a pen and quickly scribbled a message to Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
Thanks for the update guys, I hope to see you all within a week if Dumbledore deems it ok. Yes I am upset that he doesn't feel it is safe for me yet in the wizarding world. And no I won't go and do anything rash; I am not you Harry and Ron. Ginny glad things finally worked out for you and Harry, can't wait till your able to tell me all about it. I am proud of you Ron for accepting it, without beating Harry to a bloody Pulp. No I do not think it is wise to hex or poison Snape for he will eventually find out it was the both of you. Keep them out of Trouble Ginny, Hermione.  
  
"Here Pig" Hermione said rolling up the piece of paper she used to write a reply, "take this back to Ron." Pig quickly fluttered out the window, and Mrs. Granger went and closed it.  
"Oh yes Hermione dear we have a dentists convention on the other side of England, we will be gone for a few days I trust that you will be ok, on your own" Mr. Granger ask giving his daughter a small smile.  
"Yes Dad I am an adult for goodness sakes I will be fine here on my own." Hermione said returning the smile.  
"Good we are leaving this evening; we will put some grocery money, in your account at the bank, and remember no big parties." Mrs. Granger said smiling at her only daughter.  
"I got it mum" Hermione said smiling at the two.  
"Knew we could count on you dear" Mrs. Granger said kissing her daughter cheek, "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and pack our things" she quickly walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.  
"Dad I am going to go and read, So let me know before you leave" Hermione said as she made her way back to her room, and closed the door, getting Hogwarts a History from the self and plopping down on her bed.   
  
"Albus do you think it is the right thing to leave Hermione in the muggle world" Minerva ask quietly as they sat in the study of Grimwald place.  
"She is the smartest witch of her time Minerva you know that, and I wanted her to be able to spend as much time as she could with her parents before she comes to the order, there is a good chance that they won't make it through the battle" Albus said looking into the fire.  
"I just hope you know what you are doing" Minerva said as she to looked into the fire. All of a sudden there was a pop that disturbed the silence and Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the Study.  
"The death eaters are up to something" Severus said as he looked at Dumbledore his eyes wide.  
"Yes go on Severus" Dumbledore.  
"They have a plan of some sorts, but only a few of them know what it is and they are all tight lipped about it" Severus continued. "There isn't much I can tell until he lets the rest of the Death eaters in on it."  
"Just let us know as soon as you can Severus, as you know all death eater activity is very important, if we can stop them we are one step closer to winning." Albus said as he took a sip of his tea.  
"As soon as I know anything else I will report back" Severus said as he left again with a quick pop.  
"Something tells me this isn't going to be good" Minerva said.  
"Is anything with the death eaters ever good" Albus said shaking he head "But now I am going to go to bed, we all need our rest incase we have to stop an attack" Albus said as he retired to his rooms.  
"Yes but I don't have a good feeling about this at all" Minerva said as she once again looked into the fire.   
Hermione was once again staring out at the night sky, a slight wind was blowing making her bushy hair tickle her face. "Its so peaceful tonight" she sighed to herself, as she shut her window and moved over to her bed, getting in and once again snuggling under the covers. "Wonder what Harry, Ron, and Ginny are doing" She thought as she quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I think she has had enough time to go to sleep" Nott whispered in a harsh voice.  
"You know what to do right; we get in and grab the girl and apperate to the Malfoy Manor." Flint said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Don't forget to grab her wand she will need that in the future." He added.  
"You go it" Nott said as they crept over to the window and easily lifted it up. "Hasn't anyone ever told her young girls should lock their windows?" Nott chuckled as he easily climbed in.  
"Guess not" Flint said as he slowly slunk to the sleeping girls side and cast a silencing spell on her just in case she woke. "Grab her wand" Flint said indicating the bed side table as he easily hoisted the sleeping girl into his arms and disappeared Nott grabbing the wand quickly followed.  
  
"Ahh I see you have Miss. Granger" Lucius said smirking as he looked at her still sleeping in Flints arms.  
"Nothing to it Mr. Malfoy" Flint said as he sneered at the sleeping mudblood in his arms.  
"Yeah nothing to it" Nott said appearing at Flints side.  
"Well done" Said Voldermort sweeping into the room and all eyes looked at him.  
"Thank you master" Both henchmen said.  
"Now all that is left to do is to wake her and inform her of her predicament" Voldermort said laughing to himself. "I am sure she will be thrilled"  
"Set her on the couch" Lucius said looking at Flint. Flint did as he was told and dropped Hermione on the couch, jarring her awake. Hermione's eyes popped open immediately and she proceeded to scream but no sound came out.  
"A handy silencing spell" Flint said to the room as they all looked upon the girl.  
Hermione went to get up backing against the wall, when Voldermort tutted the girl "Come back to the couch Hermione, No one here wants to hurt you yet, you see you could be a great service to us all" Voldermort hissed his red eyes boring into her. Hermione stood where she was not moving. "I said Sit" Voldermort roared as he pointed his wand at her and levitated her onto the couch. "Now if you will be a good girl for us, we will take off the silencing spell, and you can here our proposition for you" he hissed.  
Hermione only nodded. "Good Flint remove the spell" Voldermort said an evil glint in his snake like eyes. "Now here is what is going to happen Miss. Granger" Voldermort started to explain his plan. 


	3. forced love chapter 3

"You see we need you for our side Hermione you are the smartest witch of your age, and in having you we could win." Voldermort hissed.  
"Do you really believe I would join you" Hermione said her voice hoarse with sleep.  
"Not willingly of course" Voldermort said with an evil smile but I thought of a little persuasion that should help you make up your mind." He added "Bring them in." He called. Just then the double doors swung open and two death eaters who were fully robed pushed two people in the door way. "Remember your parents dentist convention, well lets just say they didn't make it." Voldermort said smirking at the girl sitting on the couch. "Now the choice is yours you can either join us willingly, or do everything that we say, or you can refuse and your parents will meet there sticky end and you will still be joining us."  
"Mum, Dad" Hermione cried as she tried to get up and run over to them, but Lucius held up a hand to stop her.  
"Hermione" Her Mum called weakly.  
"Well Hermione what will it be we haven't got all night" Voldermort said with a wicked smile.  
"Don't do it Hermione" Her father yelled as he struggled to get away from the cloaked figure.  
"Did I tell you, that you could speak you ungrateful fool" Voldermort yelled as he whipped out his wand and threw a curse at Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger screamed and started convulsing.  
"Stop, Stop it" Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "Just let them go, I'll do what you say"  
"Ahh very good choice Hermione" Voldermort said raising her chin with his boney fingers, "You will be one of my best servants." He added with a small smile.  
"Lucius get the supplies that we need, Hermione has agreed." He said turning back to Lucius who called for a house elf, and whispered to it. Minutes later there was a knock at the doors, "Come In" Voldermort called with amusement as Draco sauntered into the room.  
"You called for me My Lord" Draco said bowing.  
"Ah yes Young Mr. Malfoy it is time for you to meet your blushing bride." Voldermort said indicating Hermione who was still sitting on the couch, her eyes filled with tears, her bushy hair sticking out every where and her night gown rumpled.  
"I will not Marry that Ferret" Hermione screamed from where she was sitting.  
"Oh you won't then I guess your parents will just have to pay then" Voldermort said lifting his wand.  
"No" Hermione said quietly. "Please."  
"So the Mudblood is going to be a hero, sacrifice herself, for the sake of others, I'm touched." Draco drawled smirking at Hermione.  
"Oh stuff it" Hermione spat at Draco.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your future Husband" Voldermort said smiling evilly. Just as a house elf popped into the room. "What you ask for sir" he said holding out a tray filled with potion bottles. "Why thank you now get out" Voldermort said taking the tray and sitting it on a coffee table, "Now which potion to administer first" He said tapping a boney finger on his chin. "If I may suggest but why not the Love Potion first" Lucius said from his spot on Voldermort right. "Yes it would be lovely to see the know-it-all fawning on your son wouldn't it. You would like that wouldn't you Hermione, loving Draco, wanting to please him, doing everything in your power to see him happy." Voldermort said as Draco smirked. "No" Hermione said her voice full of spite, "I could never love something so vile as him" "But you will Hermione, you will love me, you will want to please me, and I will take great pleasure in it all." Draco smirked. "But no Lucius I want her to see Her Parents dealt with first" Voldermort said as he picked up a clear potion. "Wouldn't you like that Hermione, to see your parents become mindless servants of me, not questioning any order I gave them and doing it with such great loyalty." Voldermort said laughing now. "What was that group you set up in Hogwarts, Spew was it, protecting house elves rights" Voldermort laughed. "How would you like to see your parents degraded in such a way that they are no better than house elves" Voldermort laughed. "You said you would let them go" Hermione cried. "I am also the Dark Lord, Hermione did you really believe me" Voldermort smirked. "Tie them to chairs" He hissed at the men still holding Hermione's parents. Voldermort then sauntered over to them. "Soon you will be under my control, and we will have your precious daughter to." Voldermort said to them cruelly. "Bottoms up" he laughed as his men pried open the granger's mouths and he poured the vials of potion down their throats. "No" Hermione screamed as a glowing light surrounded their bodies and they seemed to transform right before her eyes. Their ears grew larger and their bodies shrunk, their noses growing pointer, their clothes seemed to engulf them, their eyes seemed to pop right out of their faces. Their skin taking on a different hue, Quickly Voldermort said a spell changing their white dentist robes into shabby pillow cases. "Well look what we have here" Voldermort hissed looking at his two newest house elves, "I think this would be a suiting present for the newest engaged couple don't you Lucius" Voldermort said smirking once again. "A fine Present indeed" Lucius said laughing at the tears running down Hermione's face. "But they will need names" Voldermort said. "Hermione would you like to do the honors" Voldermort said laughing "They were your parents after all" "How could you" Hermione said seething. "No, alright I guess I will have to" Voldermort said as he looked at the house elves, "no no that won't do" he muttered to himself. "Nana and Doc" Voldermort said smiling to himself and he looked down upon the house elves, they seemed to look up at him right away when he muttered names. "What can Nana do for you master" The smallest of the house elves said in a squeaky voice causing Hermione's tears to fall harder. "Yes Doc wants to help master "Doc added he voice equally as squeaky. "You two will be excellent house elves" Voldermort said smirking at Hermione as the two elves nodded their heads vigorously in approval. 


	4. forced love chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, Silent-Serpent, gryffindor at heart, stellafiore, DarkAngel178, litto-kitty And Especially That's Cool my good pal.  
  
"How could you do this?" Hermione cried as tears blurred her vision as she tried to get to Nana and Doc.  
"Draco Please restrain your bride" Voldermort hissed narrowing his eyes at Hermione. Draco reach out and grabbed Hermione in his arms only causing her to struggle harder. "Honestly I have told you once my dear, I am the Dark Lord do you really think I keep my promises?" Voldermort said laughing.  
"I won't obey you" Hermione spat as she struggled against Draco, "I won't willingly drink anything you give me" she continued.  
"Is that so" Voldermort said laughing at that statement, "So be it, did you here that Lucius she won't willingly drink anything we present to her" Voldermort said looking at his right hand man.  
"Yes Master I heard what she said." Lucius smirked.  
"Funny thing was I thought she might say that" Voldermort said "Luckily for us, a love potion is more potent when injected into one's system" he finished as he waved his wand and a syringe appeared in his left hand. "Draco a hair" Voldermort demanded looking pointedly at the boy holding Hermione. Draco released Hermione and pulled a lone hair from his white blonde head, handing it over to Lord Voldermort.  
"Draco" Hermione whispered looking into his cold grey eyes, "Come on don't do this, help me get away you know you hate me, why would you want to marry me" Hermione pleaded quietly looking at Draco her eyes once again filling with tears. She thought that she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes but just as quickly it was gone.  
"I can do nothing" Draco whispered harshly back as he watched Voldermort add the hair into the potion, and the fill up the syringe.  
"You have to help me" She pleaded once more, "You are my only hope" she added.  
"Then you should realize that you Miss Granger have no hope." Lucius whispered hearing their conversation, and quickly injecting the needle into the back of her neck. Hermione fell toward Draco and with his quick reflexes he caught her in his arms.  
"What now father" Draco solemnly ask.  
"Why we wake her of course" Lucius said with a cold gleam in his eyes, quickly saying a spell causing Hermione's eyelids to flutter, she looked up sleepily at Draco.  
"Where am I" Hermione whispered, staring into Draco's grey eyes, "Why are we here Draco" she said softly. Lucius gave Draco a cold look telling him not to mess this up.  
"We are getting married" Draco said his voice rough.  
"Oh" Hermione said still looking up at him.  
"Yes, Yes we should let the festivities begin" Voldermort exclaims.  
Hermione was still looking into Draco's cold eyes and seemed not to hear Voldermort's exclamation. "What about my friends, and family Draco, are they not coming to the wedding?" Hermione ask her lip quivering.  
"Hermione don't you remember?" Draco ask his voice soft as he cupped Hermione's cheek.  
"She must still be in shock of it all Son" Lucius said as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder. Hermione trembled slightly as Lucius got closer to her. "It's alright my dear, you are soon to be my daughter-in-law I wouldn't hurt you for the world." Lucius said giving a charming smile.  
"What happened?" Hermione whispered so quietly Draco barely heard it.  
  
"Lets not talk of it now Honey" Draco whispered in her ear brushing his lips against her cheek. "We will discuss it after the wedding you wanted this day to be so happy."  
"Yes, Yes my dear, Lucius wife will be here in just a moment to help you get ready for the ceremony even though it is a small event we knew you would still want to look your best." Voldermort said grinning as much as his face would allow.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and a tall, willowy woman walked into the study, "Oh Hermione dear you look like such a mess, lets go get you cleaned up" Narcrissa said as she went and pulled Hermione from Draco's arms. Don't leave me Hermione's eyes seemed to plead with Draco as her hand involuntarily reach out for him.  
"It's alright Hermione, Mother will take good care of you, and I will see you in about thirty minutes." Draco said his grey eyes still cold and calculating. Narcrissa finally got Hermione up to one of the many guest rooms, and pulled a long black gown from the wardrobe.  
"Black?" Hermione said questioning, "Will Draco think it is alright if I wear black." She said frowning again.  
"Draco picked it out dear" Narcrissa said her voice light.  
"Really" Hermione said her eyes getting bigger, "Then I love it" she added softly as she fingered the soft material.  
"Now, Hermione this is no time for delay, hurry and get in the dress and then we will fix your hair and makeup that way we won't keep Draco waiting."  
"Yes, Yes hurry I don't want to keep Draco waiting" Hermione murmured to herself as she quickly slipped into the black gown. "The Potion worked Master" Lucius said a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Did you ever doubt me" Voldermort said his voice hard "No Sir, it was just I didn't know how the whole memory charm would work, mixing it with a love potion and all" Lucius said looking into Voldermorts eyes. "Yes that was an added bonus she has no clue about what we just did to her, and the past few weeks will having gaping holes we will simply feed her false memories and soon she will want to join our side so badly she can't stand it." Voldermort said his red eyes gleaming. "You did well tonight Draco" Voldermort added. "She disgusts me" Draco spat, as he washed his hands in a bowl of water that was sitting on the desk. "Yes but she completely adores you Draco, and will do anything to please you, plus she has memories in her mind, that you can simply replace, She doesn't remember that she hates you either that could be used to our advantage even if the deal falls through. "Continue to play her, pretend you are in love with one another, that way it won't cause problems, she won't be asking questions like why he doesn't tell me he loves me, or how can I get him to notice me like he used to do. "Lucius said, "plus think of it as a bonus your worst enemy well one them, is completely under your control and madly in love with you it can't be all that bad. 


	5. forced love chapter 5

I do not own anything h.p, all I own is the plot. Sadness!

I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed my work!

Chapter Five

"You look beautiful dear" Narcrissa said as she admired Hermione.

"Thank you" Hermione said blushing, as she stared at herself in the mirror, her once bushy hair was straitened and twisted into a simply yet elegant knot, her brown eyes were shinning.

"Let's go so we don't keep Draco waiting." Narcrissa said as she opened the door to her chamber.

"ok" Hermione said softly as she passed Narcrissa and waited for her in the hall way.

Narcrissa and Hermione made their way back to the chambers where Voldermort, Lucius and Draco were waiting. "Let me go in first and I will announce your presence" Narcrissa said, as she swept into the room, leaving Hermione standing into the hallway.

"I don't like this Lucius" Narcrissa said as the door shut.

"Be quit woman, this is vital to our plan to take over the wizarding world." Lucius hissed.

"She is a child, The same age as our son" Narcrissa hissed back.

"Now Now Narcrissa, she is a legal adult, Graduating top of her class, and a great asset to our cause." Voldermort said smiling the best she could.

"And you, you've taken away her parents, her memory, and left her with practically nothing. "Narcrissa said

"Ahh but she has the love of your son" Voldermort said. Narcrissa just rolled her eyes, "Now where is the lovely bride to be" He continued.

"She's outside, but I still don't like this" Narcrissa said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Good thing that your not in charge her then" Lucius mumbled as Narcirssa opened the door.

"Come on in dear" Narcrissa said to Hermione. Hermione slowly walked in and her eyes search the room for Draco and the instantly lit up.

"Draco" she whispered looking at him. Lucius elbowed him.

"You look beautiful Hermione" Draco said as he walked over to her taking her hand in his.

Hermione blushed "Thank-you" she whispered looking at the floor.

"Shall we start with the celebration children" Voldermort ask clapping his hands. "I know you all are anxious to get to the honeymoon."

"Yes I think we should go ahead with the wedding, we have a port key set up for them at exactly midnight, and time is running short." Lucius said.

"Alright Draco you stand here" Voldermort said pointing to a spot just in front of him. "And Hermione you stand right here next to Draco" Hermione nodded and smiled a small smile.

"We are all here to witness the joining of both Draco and Hermione, who will be bonded by wizarding law here tonight, Draco do you take Hermione as your wedded wife" Voldermort hissed.

"I do" Draco muttered and Hermione smiled up at him.

"And do you Hermione take Draco as your wedded husband" Voldermort ask.

"I do" Hermione whispered softly smiling shyly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Voldermort rasp.

Lucius poked Draco in the back with his cane. Draco sighed, and slowly bent his head toward Hermione and captured her lips in a soft but short kiss.

"Well now our two love birds, you need to catch your port key, so you can be swept off to a wonderful honeymoon." Voldermort said his eyes narrowing and he smirked evilly. "Now touch the port key" Voldermort ordered.

Both Hermione and Draco reach out and touched the port key and vanished from the manor to the honeymoon destination.


	6. forced lovenote

Hey everyone. Sorry to the people who had been reading Forced Love, it has been a long time since I did an update. Long story short my comp crashed near the start of school term and when I got it fixed all my chapters were erased, plus with college I had many papers to write, and mucho studying to do.

I want your opinions on this though do you think I should continue with this story the way it is, or do you think I should take it down and redo some of the chapters?

Also if you all have any ideas that you would like to see in the story let me know and I will try my best to work it in.

Thanks Christmas-Snowflake


	7. forced love chapter 6

Sry it has took so long for me to get this up. College life of course is as hectic as ever but I have decided to continue on with my story. Thank you to everyone who has gave me encouragement along the way! Please keep reviewing.

Christmas-Snowflake

Forced Love Chapter 6

Draco felt a familiar pull at his navel and Hermione held tightly to his arm as the port key took them to their destination.

When they arrived in the middle of a very rich looking hotel lobby Hermione had her eyes shut tightly. As she opened them she noticed Draco starting at her a small smirk on his face. "I hate port keys" Hermione said smiling.

"I can see that" Draco drawled. "Shall we" he said motioning toward the front desk. Hermione not letting go of his arm nodded her head. "Would you mind loosing your death grip on my arm I might need it for a later date" Draco ask.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled letting of his arm.

Draco started to move forward but stopped suddenly when he noticed Hermione wasn't beside him. "Figures" he mumbled to himself as he turned to see Hermione standing right where he left her. Draco strode back to her and offered his arm. As Hermione took it Draco leaned down and whispered into her ear " you see a bit shaken when we get to the room I'll draw you a hot bath."

"Thank-you" Hermione said softly. "I am a bit shaky tonight."

"Don't worry about it Mione, you probably worked up your nerves because of the wedding." He said knowing it had nothing to do with that at all, but the after effects of the potion that had been injected into her system.

Draco and Hermione made their way up to the check-in desk and Draco tapped the bell. A pop was heard and behind the desk stood a nicely dressed wizard. "Bonjour Mister…" The wizard started.

"Malfoy" Draco supplied when the wizard drawed a blank look. " We are here for our honeymoon." Draco added as the clerk looked down for their names.

"Oui, Mister and Madam Malfoy, you are booked for one of our suites on the 24th floor. Here is your key." The clerk said reaching Draco the key, "And I will have one of our house elves show you to your room." He added.

"What about our luggage?" Draco ask the clerk.

"Yes it was sent earlier today, we have already taken it to your suite, please enjoy your stay" The clerk said winking at Draco. The clerk rang another small bell and suddenly a small house elf appeared in front of Draco and Hermione.

"Bonjour, Twinkie will show Mister and Madam to their room now" The house elf squeaked bowing low.

"Yes that will be fine" Hermione said looking at the house elf.

"Right this way then follow Twinkie." Twinkie squeaked again as she started toward the back of the lobby and into a hallway. "You can use this elevator to get anywhere in the hotel" Twinkie said as he pushed a small button and it dinged. "Get in get in" He ushered both people in before pushing another button. It seemed like no time at all till they were on the 24th floor. "Follow me" Twinkie said again as he took off down the hall way turning left then walking to the end of the hallway. "Here is your suite, let us know if you need anything" Twinkie said bowing again and with a pop he was gone.

"Draco shouldn't you have gave him a tip" Hermione said as they entered their suite.

"He is a house elf Hermione people just don't go around tipping house elves." Draco said.

"But what about equal rights" Hermione burst.

"Hermione this is our honeymoon do you really want to spend it arguing about S.P.E.W." Draco said walking closer to her.

"Well" Hermione stuttered as Draco came closer to her.

"Well" Draco ask as he got close enough to wrap his arms around her waist, "Do you" He ask as he planted a light kiss on her neck.

"No" Hermione sighed as Draco continued kissing her neck.

"Good" Draco said looking up into her eyes, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Now I'm going to go and run a hot bath for you, so you can relax and then after that we will discuss what we plan to do next." Draco whispered.

"Ok" Hermione said a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Hermione, do look so embarrassed." Draco said chuckling softly a smirk on his face, "You act like this is the first time we've did something like this."

"Maybe I was more shaken up than I thought" Hermione offered as an explanation.

"Why don't you get your things you will need for your bath, and I will go and get the water started." Draco said as he let her go and headed into the bathroom.

"I don't understand why I'm so nervous around him" Hermione said to herself as she made her way over to her luggage and picked up a suitcase laying it on the bed. "It's not like we haven't kissed before." She continued her thoughts as she unzipped her suitcase and looked inside. Hermione quickly started pulling out piece after piece that was in her suitcase digging looking for anything that looked remotely like clothes. So far she had found four different teddies, and numerous pair of skimpy underclothes. "Where are all my clothes" She said out loud.

"Where are what" Draco ask coming up behind her.

"My clothes, there are no clothes in this suitcase." Hermione said turning to look at him her eyes wide.

"Could you have forgotten to pack them" Draco ask looking at her.

"Draco how would I forget to pack my clothes, everyone knows when they are going somewhere it is best to pack clothes, that you cannot simply prance around in teddies everywhere." Hermione said holding the teddies up in front of him.

"I don't know about that, maybe you could" Draco seemed to be pondering this.

"Why don't you wear them around then and I will wear your clothes." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Don't get huffy Mione" Draco said in a soothing tone, "Maybe you put a few pieces of clothing in my bag" he added as he went and got his bag and put it on the bed unzipping it. "What" Draco said looking quizzically at the bag that only contained boxers. "Where the hell are my clothes" He said turning around facing her"

"Don't look at me I don't have them" Hermione said her arms still crossed.

"Father" Draco said under his breath. "Don't worry bout it Mione, I will send a letter out tonight or tomorrow sometime and we will have some clothes." Draco said, "Now why don't you go and have your relaxing bath" He suggested.

"Alright" Hermione said as she walked over to Draco and gave him a peck on the lips, "I won't be to long" She added as she walked off toward the bathroom.

"I can't believe father would do such a thing" Draco said to himself as he zipped back up his suitcase and put in on the floor, "I mean sure Hermione has a great body, and she looks better now than she ever did in Hogwarts, but still I'm not used to this whole being married to someone whose life I've tried to make living hell for seven years." He said to himself as he got out a piece of parchment and a quill, "I better compose this letter before she gets out of the shower or I will have myself a lot of explaining to do." Draco said as he started his letter.

Dear Dumbledore,

I am writing in regards to the well being of Hermione Granger Malfoy. Yes you read right, Hermione is now a Malfoy. The Dark Lord thought it would be a good idea to have her on his side due to her high intelligence. I thought that it would be best for me to write you and let you know, so that when it was in all the papers Potter and Weasel didn't do anything drastic, such as something that would endanger Hermione's or my Life. Do not worry, I will take good care of Her.

Malfoy.

Draco quickly finished his letter and put a quick spell on it that way the only person who could read it would be his old headmaster. He had been spying for the light side for over a year now thanks to Professor Snape, though Potter, Weasley, and Hermione had no clue, and Draco would like to keep it that way. He didn't want anyone to think he was soft. Draco quickly rolled up the parchment and went to the window and called one of the hotel owls and sent it on its way to Dumbledore. He was still standing at the window when Hermione stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel.


	8. forced love chapter 7

It has been a long time and I had thought about leaving this story unfinished, but after some thinking and prodding from friends I have decided to continue. I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this writing. Now that i have that out of the way on to Chapter 7

Draco gulped, Never in his life had he ever thought that the words beautiful and Hermione Granger would be in the same sentenc

Draco gulped, Never in his life had he ever thought that the words beautiful and Hermione Granger would be in the same sentence, but seeing her in only a towel with the bathroom light glowing softly behind her changed his mind. Though she was no where near the beauty of a veela, Hermione was beautiful.

"Are you ok" She ask timidly, she had to fight the urge to run to him. He looked well for lack of a better word Hermione thought he looked pained.

"I am fine Hermione" Draco had to force the words from his throat, the realization that she wasn't just some ugly mudblood didn't set well with him. He could often find himself justifying that he wasn't just making fun of her because of her heritage but of a lack of beauty, not that it made him a better person, but he found that justifiable. Now everything was hitting him square in the face. "I was just about to pen father, and ask him about our lack of clothes" he told her forcing a smile, which felt foreign on his face.

Hermione nodded her head and walked over to the bed to rummage around her suitcase for something that wouldn't be too revealing, she didn't want to look like a tart even if Draco was her husband. She found a green number and frowned but it would cover more than the other three and made her way back inside the bathroom as Draco sat down at the desk.

Draco penned a short letter to his father and called another owl to send the letter to the manor. After that daunting task was over he quickly shed out of his dress robes, how he hated them almost as must as the death eater robes. Laying his wand on the night stand he lay on the right side of the bed waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. He felt butterflies in his stomach and wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, the one girl he had despised in school was now his wife. He knew potter and weasly would be simmering and want to rip him to shreds, but there would be nothing they could do, that made it so much sweeter. Draco knew a how a gentleman would approach this situation, going out of their way to make sure Hermione was not taken advantage of while in this situation, but well Draco was known for many things Gentleman was not on the top of that list. His mind brought all kinds of situations to his attention, each with a satisfactory end for him, and well technically he was not able to save her from injecting the love potion, so it absolved him of any guilt right? And who wouldn't take advantage of a beautiful witch being head over heels in love with them. Even Potter would do that. "and if it didn't he's gay" Draco said out loud not noticing Hermione standing on the other side of the bed looking at him shyly.

"whose gay" She ask taking a seat on the bed causing Draco to look up at her. He was sure his eyes popped out of his head at that moment.

"I was thinking out loud that's all" Draco said licking his lips who knew she hid all of that under her robes at school Draco though to himself, "Why don't you" Draco said reaching for her and pulling her to his side, " come a little closer" he added before bending his head and touching his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen when his lips caressed hers and he pulled his head back, This was not going to be as easy as he thought. "What's wrong Hermione" He ask pulling back.

"Nothing Draco, " She told him her face flushed, "I just...Well"

"Hermione I'm not going to hurt you" Draco told her smiling again.

"I know it just feels awkward I guess" She whispered looking into his eyes.

"Hermione I know that you're a bit shaken up with the wedding happening so fast, but" Draco started and then forced the words through his teeth "I love you"

"I know you do Draco" Hermione told him placing a hand on his cheek cupping it gently, "I guess my nerves are just getting to me, that's all"

"We can take this slow, If that is what you want" Draco told her as he gave her another light kiss. Hermione only nodded her head as Draco picked up his wand turning out the lights in the room.

Dumbledore quickly let the owl into his room taking the parchment from it's leg before giving it a treat and sending it on its way. "Never good to let unknown birds linger" He said to himself before unrolling the parchment. He muttered a quick spell and quickly scanned the letter before tossing it into the fire place. This was a strange turn a strange turn indeed. Leaving his chambers he knocked quickly on Minerva's door, "We must have a meeting" he told her, the stunned woman stood their in only her nightgown,

"Now" She ask

"now" he confirmed as he proceeded to wake up the entire household, after instructing Minerva to get a hold of the rest of the Order.

Dumbledore was sitting quietly at the end of a long table looking quite dignified in only his nightgown and cap when sleepy members of the order strolled in and took their seats.

"What is this all about" Ron ask sleepily as his mother elbowed him.

"I am sure Dumbledore will get to that" She hissed in his ear as she took her seat.

"As you all know" Dumbledore said standing from his chair, "We wished to bring Hermione here in a few days to help with plans for the war, But there have been some unforeseen circumstances and we can no longer bring her here to the order"

"What" Ron stood up angrily "Of course we are going to bring her here, we can't let her stay out their unprotected." Harry just put his hand on his friends arm, looking at Dumbledore intently.

"She will be protected" Dumbledore told Ron, "I presume Snape that you know whom I have appointed as her protecter" Dumbledore ask the dark man sitting near the end of the table.

"As if this was your idea Dumbledore" Snape said shaking his head, "But yes I do know whom you speak of"

"What are you talking about Albus" Minerva ask getting tired of his riddles and still riled that she had been awoken so early in the morning.

"In tommorrow's Owl Post their will be a wedding announcement, "Dumbledore went on not the least bit fazed by Minerva's irritated tone, "Our Hermione has wed Draco Malfoy"

"What" Harry ask standing up, "This can not be happening"

"I am afraid Mr. Potter it has, I have just received a letter by Owl Post from Mr. Malfoy himself. Stating he did not want yours or Mr. Weasleys rash actions to put himself or Hermione in danger"

"As if we would harm Hermione, It is that slimy ferret I plan to get my hands on" Ron said through clinched teeth.

"Weasley any action you take against them could result in both of their deaths" Snape hissed from down the table.

"Why you, you knew about this all along didn't you" Ron seethed taking out his wand.

"That is enough Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore told him, "Their will be no rash actions taken if you don't want to put Hermione's life in danger. She will be looked after and I have full faith in Mr. Malfoy's abilities to keep her safe"

"He is a death eater" Harry told Dumbledore, "I've seen the mark myself"

"He is a death eater yes Harry that I can not deny, but he like Snape has been spying for the light for almost a year now, He will keep Hermione safe. Now if you all will excuse me this meeting has come to an end" Dumbledore said as he quickly exited the room.

"After dropping a bomb like that he just leaves" Ron shook his head, "He expects us to just accept that Malfoy has our Hermione just like that"

"We will save her Ron" Harry told him, "We just have to think of a plan"

"You know I wish Mione were here, she'd think of a great plan" Ron muttered to himself as they both left the hall going back toward their rooms.


End file.
